1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering apparatus, and particularly to a soldering apparatus adapted for soldering a conducting wire to an electronic component and a soldering method for the same.
2. The Related Art
The connecting cable, such as high density multichip interconnect (HDMI) cable, universal serial bus (USB) cable and the like, is widely used to electrically connect with two electronic devices for transmitting electrical signals. The connecting cable generally has two electronic components, and a cable having a plurality of conducting wires soldered to corresponding soldering areas of the two electronic components. As the soldering operation for manufacturing the connecting cables, at present, is executed in manual way, the solder wires are usually used as the soldering material for convenient operation. In the process of manually soldering the conducting wires to the electronic components, firstly, the operator has to cut an oxidized end of a core wire of the conducting wire, and then strip an insulator of the free end of the conducting wire for exposing a part of the core wire. The exposed core wire is positioned on the corresponding soldering area of the electronic component and soldered by a soldering device.
However, the efficiency of the manual soldering is lower. Furthermore, since the manual soldering depends on the skill of the operator, the solder quality is instable, affecting the connection property of the connecting cables. In addition, the soldering device for manual soldering has a soldering head, which is easy to be oxidized. Therefore, it is required to maintain the soldering head carefully for prolonging the use time of the soldering device. The solder wires, used as the solder material, lose about 10%-20% in actual application, resulting in great waste.